A Series of Fred and Hermione
by demonsandtophats
Summary: A series of One shot's about Fred and Hermione's relationship from other peoples point of view. Rated T just to be safe! Disclainer: I do not own anything in this series except what happens! The set's and the people all belong to Queen Rowling. Thank you
1. Ronald Weasley

**Hey Guys! Sorry It's been so long! Anyway this is just a series of one shots of Fred and Hermione from other people point of view! And I want EVERYONE who reads it to review! Thanks xx Love you all! Enjoy! :D**

**_**

Ron walked down from his dormitory and scanned the common room. He quickly found what he was looking for. He stood there for a couple of minutes...just admiring her. He loved the way she could get caught up in a book. The way she would snap at _anyone_ who interrupted her if she was reading. He loved her bushy hair. The way she didn't care about looks. Sometimes she would just grab her hair and pin it up. She looked so pretty when she did that. He slowly walked over and sat next to her. He didn't say anything until she looked up and said, 'Hey Rn! What's up.' She turned back to her book though. This was the easiest way to ease her out of a book without a lecture. To just sit next to her. 'Hey 'Mione. What you reading?' '_Hogwarts: A History_' She said without looking up from her book. Ron chuckled, 'Again? How many times have you read that book?' 'I stopped counting after thirty.' She looked up and laughed. So did Ron. He loved the sound of her laugh.

Suddenly a tall ginger teenager walked into the common room. Ron saw him but Hermione didn't. He sat down on the couch and Hermione still didn't see him. He gave Ron a mischievous grin which Ron returned with a scowl. (Although he didn't see it.) He suddenly gave Hermione a kiss full on the lips. She dropped her book and looked startled. 'Fred!' She almost yelled. 'Hermione!' Fred laughed. 'What was that for?' Hermione asked. 'I dunno, I wanted to startle you I suppose. Did it work?' Fred said trying his best not to fall of the couch. Hermione started laughing too. Ron couldn't stand to watch this. So muttering something about going to find Harry he made for the potrtrait hole. 'Have you and Harry made up?' Hermione asked hopefully. Then it dawned on Ron that his best friend and himself were having a fight. 'Did I say Harry? I meant Seamus.' Ron said angry at himself for showing that he still couldn't belive he was fighting with Harry. 'Ron, if you just said sorry, you know he didn't put his name in the gob-' Hermione said making to get up from the couch, but Fred saw how angry Ron was getting and made to grab her wrist, but thought better of it when Hermione turned around and gave him a look, a look that no one want's to see on Hermione Granger's face. A look that had been making a lot of appearances lately. It might have had something to do with the fact that Harry and Ron were being just as stubborn as eachother and not saying sorry to the she had to admit, Ron was the one with a problem and not Harry. 'NO HERMIONE! I AM NOT GOING TO APOLOGISE! HE DID PUT HIS NAME IN THAT GOBLET AND DIDN'T BOTHER TO TELL ME! NOW IF YOUR DONE I WANT TO GO FIND SEAMUS!' Ron yelled. Taking all of his anger at Fred at Harry and Hermione out on her. He turned around and headed for the portrait hole. Fred stood up and opened his mouth but Hermione grabbed hs wrist and ynaked with all her might and Fred went crashing down onto the couch. He looke at her. She still had the look on her face and she shook her head. Ron finally made it outside and slumped down under a willow tree over looking the Black Lake. He felt guilty about taking all his anger out on Hermione. But he had so much in him these days. He was angry at Hary, even he didn't know why. Looking at Harry these days made him hate himself inside. He saw how frustrated and worried he was and Ron made it all worse by not being there for him. Now Harry had to take snide remarks and bitterness all on his own because Ron wouldn't be his friend. Now, becuase of Ron,Harry didn't have a best friend anymore. Sure Hermione was hanging out with him, but he knew it wasn't the same. He felt the same way. Ron knew Harry wouldn't put hi name in the Goblet of Fire. He just didn't want to admit it. Then he though about Hermione, and his brother. He hated Fred for taking a fancy to Hermione and he hated Hermione for feeling the same way back. But he couldn't stay angry at Hermione for too long. Just thinking about her made him smile. It calmed him down at once. Then he decided he really would find Seamus Just in case Hermione got worried about him and asked Seamus had he seen Ron.


	2. Harry Potter

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't had time for new stories I've been kept busy but here you go! **

Harry was sitting in the library, this was usually the case these days. Ron had made up with him, the Yule Ball had paassed and it was three day's until the second task. Hermione and Ron were both in the library as well, helping him find some books, books on how to breath under water for an hour.

Fred walked into the library and stood there just watching Harry read. "Wow man, you must seriously be scared about this if your reading." He looked over and saw Ron reading beside Harry and his mouth flew open, "This must seriously be scary if you've gotten Ron to read!" Ron looked up at him and looked ready to chuck a book at Fred, but thought better of it. He'd be thrown out of the library and Harry needed him.

"Where's Hermione?" Fred asked. Ron glared at him, but luckily only Harry saw this.  
>"She's looking for more books. I wouldn't be surprised if she'd fallen asleep. She's been in here all day. I'll help you look for her. This bok is useless." Harry told Fred, while tossing aside the book he was reading.<br>Fred followed Harry along shelves of books. Stopping when Harry saw a title that looked promising. Finally they found Hermione, and like Harry said, she was sleeping. Fred had that mishievous grin on his , Harry thought, meant that there was something involved in waking Hermione up, quite dramatically. Fred stooped down, and whispered something into Hermione's ear she jumped up and almost screamed. Fred must have known her reaction because he quickly put his hand over her mouth. Harry stood the laughing he could hardly control himself.  
>"What...di-did you say..to her?" He finally managed to get out in between fits of laughter. Hermione looked angry. Far too angry, so Harry tried to stop laughing, (which he had to admit was going to be hard.)<br>"I said that she had missed her Transfiguration exam and that McGonagall said she was going to get a Troll, and that she was five minutes late for her Charms exam." Fred explained to Harry. Hermione smacked Fred. "Fred! You know how much I care about exams! I'm almost at the extent where I'm going to stab Ron if he doesn't do more revision!" Hermione said matter of factly, also looking a little hurt. Fred grinned again. "You're lucky so Harry that you don't have to do exams." Harry started laughing again at this but quickly shut up when he saw the look on Hermione's face. Unfortunately, Fred didn't see it and was still laughing. Harry saw this and quickly tried to stop Fred. He managed to grab his attention by lightly hitting him in the stomach. Fred fell silent at once. "Unlike Ronald, Harry actually cares about what he get's in his exams so I don't think I would be at the stage where I was actually thinking of stabbing him." Hermione told Fred. "What are you doing here anyway?" Hermione asked Fred. She started searching for more books. "I wanted to spend some time with you." he told her. Hermione smiled, but then looked crestfallen, "I can't, I promised Harry I'd help him with the next task." She sounded a bit bitter. "Oh, it's OK Hermione, Ron and I are fine here on our own. You need to get away from here anyway." Harry said to her. "And Fred, make sure she stays away from here as long as you can." Harry joked. Fred chuckled. "Aye, Aye captain." He grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her from the libraray. Harry followed them with a hand full of books. When they got to where Ron was sitting Hermione and Fred were chattering hand in hand and didn't notice Ron's stare. Harry sighed and plonked himself down next to Ron. "You need to make it less obvious you know." He said knowingly to Ron. "Make what less obvious?" Ron snapped back. "That you hate she's going out with Fred, let it go!" Harry told him. "Yeah, I suppose your right." He said as he watched Hermione walk out of the library still holding hands with Fred. Harry watched her too, and caught himself thinking how perfect they were together.

**OK, I checked my stats and I only got three reviews! Come on people! There was at lest 80 people reading this story! So come on, anyone who reviews get'a a Pygmy Puff!**


	3. George Weasley

**Hey guys! Thanks for staying with me this long! I might not be able to update as often as I would like to, as I just started First Year and will have my hands full! But I promise I will update so don't lose faith! OK, so hope you enjoy!  
><strong> 

Fred and George were walking down to the Black Lake to watch the Second Task. They were supposed to meet Ron and Hermione uo at the castle, but realised they weren't coming so headed off themselves. Fred was getting worried and kept turning around to see if he could spot his girlfriend hurrying down to the lake. This was making George anxious too.  
>"Will you cut it out? They'll be fine!"<br>"I suppose your right." Said Fred and stopped turning aroun but still had that worried look on him. When they reached the lake people were all standing around. Fred stood on his tiptoes to see if he could find Hermione. George could see how worried he was. To be honest, he was quite worried himself. He couldn't find Ron. He was also worried about Hermione. Hermione was on of Ron's best friends and he had looke out or her since her first year. Soon it was too crowded to see over the crowd, even for Fred and George, so they stopped and waited for the task to start. They couldn't see Harry anywhere. They could see Krum, Fleur and Cedric, but no Harry. They started to worry about him too. Suddenly George saw Harry running towards himself and Fred, George he pulled Fred out of Harry's way just in time to see Harry flying past where Fred had just stood. He saw Harry talk to Moody and just then the whistle blew. He started to strip off his clothes. George had to admit, it looked a bit comical. All four champion started to wade into the lake. Krum, Fleur and Cedric dived in. Harry paused, it looked like he shoved something into his mouth and he too dived. "And now we wait." George said to Fred. Fred didn't reply. He had a worried look on his face. They heard Dumbledore start talking, "... One thing had been taken from each champion...a treasure of some sort. They will have one hour to recover whatever has been taken from them." Fred looked at George. "You don't think they'd take people would you?" George was horrified. "Why would they do that? It's way too dangerous ... but then again it does make sense, Ron gone ... but why would Hermione be gone?" George was bewildered. Fred told George about how he had asked Hermione to the Yule Ball. "Oh. This makes sense now. I hope they didn't take people though. But then again ... this is The Triwizard Tournament, they set them up against a dragon for crying out loud!" Fred had gone silent and wasn't saying anything. Then suddenly Cedric Diggory came out of the water with Cho Chang in his arms. Fred gave a small groan and sat down and put his head in his hands. George became even more worried too. Ron after all was his brother, and he did look out for him, even if he would never admit it to anyone other than Fred. Then Krum came out of the water. Fred jumped up and ran down to the lake and helped Harmione out and then hugged her. He walked her over to where Madame Pomfrey was with Cho. She grabbed Hermione and put two towels and a dressing gown around her. George ran down to where Fred was sitting with Hermione in his arms trying to warm her. "What happened Hermione?" She looked up at George. "Well, the last thing I remember was McGonagall telling us what was going to happen and putting a spell on us. Then coming out of the lake." "And Ron was with you?" He asked. She nodded. They all stood up, Hermione still in Fred's arms, and were watching for Ron and Harry.  
>They were waiting for at least twenty minutes before Ron emerged with a little girl that looked around twelve. George ran down and helped the girl out, then Fleur Delacour came running down and grabbed the little girl and started talking to her in rapid French. George gave Ron a hand and walked him over to Fred and Hermione. Ron had just gotten a towel on and Hermione just enough time to get worried when Harry emerged from the water. They all gave a sigh of relief and Fred gave Hermione a huge hug and buried his head in her hair. George could see tha he really liked her and he let a smile find it's way to his lips. He loved to see his twin happy. When Fred was happy, George was happy.<p>

**Sorry guys! I am so sorry! I've been trying to get used to massive amounts of homework and finding my way around school but I hope to be writing something every night and updating AT LEAST once a week! Hopefully twice a week! Let me know what you think and your ideas for the story! I love hearing them! xx Lot's of Love Maebh xx (Maeve)**


	4. Rubeus Hagrid

**Ok. I know you all have the right to probably punch me senseless because it's been nearly two months since I have updated but here is another one and I promise to update at least three times this week! So there you go! I think it's nearly the end. I need a couple more ideas though, so they would be much appreciated...I think that's about it. Don't own the world of Harry Potter blah blah mistakes are mine blah blha you get the picture! On with the show! PS. Hope you like it! **

Harry Ron and Hermione were spending alot of time with Hagrid on their free days. Hermione occasionally brought Fred and George always accompanied him. Today Fred and George were there again. They were all just chatting, about this, about that, Hagrid and Ron were having a conversation about the tournament while Harry and George were having a conversation about ... I better not say .. this _is _George we're talking about.

Hagrid was always one chair short when Fred and George came but Fred and Hermione always shared and armchair, (which, for them, was really like a couch). Always sitting the same way Hermione basically one Fred's lap with his arm around her and her head resting against his shoulder.

It was four days until the Third Task and Hagrid was worried about Harry. He knew Harry coped well under pressure, but the maze was designed to test people, it ... changed them.

George had started his own conversation with Harry when Ron had, with out warning, brought up the Third Task. George, being a bit more sensitive than Ron, had glared at him, and started talking to Harry about ... God knows what!

Hagrid looked over at Fred and Hermione when he went to get more tea. He saw they were playing with each other's fingers and just chatting, probably telling jokes by the look of things because every minute Hermione was laughing at something different that Fred had said, and whenever she started laughing his face broke into a big grin. Hagrid loved to see Hermione happy. Most people were horrid to her for likeing to know things, and getting good grades and being smart. Hagrid himself would have given anything .. (well everything except Aragog or a dragon) to be like Hermione when he was in school.

Fred must have said something else funny because Hermione started into new fits of laughter, and as before, Fred started to smile. Hagrid knew, just like himself, how much Fred liked to see Hermione happy. They were perfect for each other. He didn't think so, Fred being such a prankster, and Hermione liking to get top grades, but they were. In fact if someone had said to him the week before the Yule Ball they would start dating he would have lauged at them. But now, it was staring him right in the face he could see it. He juts hoped it would last.

**OK, So I hope you like it! Please Review! I never get any and it makes me feel like I'm not doing something right! So yeah review and thank's so much for reading! :D **


	5. Lavender Brown

**I don't think I have anything to say excpet enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the World Of Harry Potter blah blah Mistake are my own blah blah only own story line/plot blah blah! :D **

Two days until the Third Task Lavender Brown was sitting the History Of Magic exam with the rest of the Fourth Year Griffindors. She had answered all the questions she knew the answers to (and between you and me, that's not many) and was gazing around the classrom, looking for something to think about. Her eyes fell on Harry, reading a book as he was exempt from end of year tests. Her eyse moved on and fell on Ron and his head lolling over the side of his chair, sleeping Lavender tried hard to stifle a giggle. She moved on again and stopped shortly on Hermione who _wasn't _ trying to wake him up! Actually, she was daydreaming! Lavender's mouth fell open. Hermione Granger was in an exam and she was daydreaming! There _had_ to be a reason for this! 'Think Lavender! Think!' She said to herself. Harry, and the Third Task? No ... she looked too happy too ... content. 'Come on Lavender! ... I got it!' There is only one thing that could distract Hermione from and exam. Fred. Fred Weasley. That's why she's acting all ... girly. She's thinking about Fred.

Lavender saw how much fun they had together. Not even talking just .. sitting together enjoying each other's compan, most of the time falling asleep in each other's arms. Lavender loved romance stories, even if she didn't read them. and Fred and Hermione were definitely, well in her eyes anyway, aromantic couple. She saw how they were always smiling when they were together, and how they had both changed since they started dating. Hermione had become more relaxed and wasn't so uptight about homework anymore, although she still wouldn't let Harry and Ron copy her, (much to their annoyance). Fred had become more compsed and participated in lesspranks, although he still laughed as much as he always did, maybe even more now. Fred participating in less pranks had also led to George and Lee Jordan pulling some pranks as Fred was the one who usually thought up the bad pranks.

Hermione began to smile. 'She must be thinking of a good time they had together,' Lavender thought, ' How romantic.'

Suddenly Professor Binns said, " OK class times up, hand up your papers, then you may leave. Thank you." Everyone was delighted. That was the last exam of the year. All the Fourth Year Griffindor's had planned to hang out after it. So they all headed to down to a large willow tree overlooking the lake.

Hermione was siting beside Lavender and Harry. Lavender turned to her right to tell Parvati about what she saw in the exam when she saw Fred walking towards them and sitting beside Hermione and kissing the top of her head. "How was the last exam?" He asked her. Hermione smiled up at him, "It was OK, I didn;t get to finish it though." Fred looked shocked and Hermione laughed, though she didn't know that he was being serious. Lavender saw Harry smirk. Obviously Fred was completely oblivious to what he was doing to Hermione. Although, no one was complaining!

Fred slun his arm around Hermione's shoulders and she leaned into his chest. They fell into aconversation with Ron and Harry about god knows what beacause Lavender was quickly brought out of her daydream but Parvati snapping her fingers in front of her face. She told Parvati about what happened in the exam. "Oh, isn;t that lovely?," Parvati sighed. "I know! I wish Seamus would make me feel like that!" Lavender complained. Then Parvati started asking about Seamus. this was the usual routine for Lavender. To talk about her relationship . She never stopped thinking about how lucky Fred and Hermione were though.

**OK, So I want to thank Making Muddy Angels Cry for helping me think of this chapter in the simplest way. By reviewing! :D And telling me what they thought and what they would like to see! This chapter is dedicated to you! Thank you to the other two people who have reviewed my story! I need more though! D: XD Hope you liked this chapter! Please review! XX**


	6. Viktor Krum

**So yeah I said I would update three times this week and this is the third ... ? Anyway it's here and as always I would really like reviews! I got three story alert's since I started updating again and it really get's me down that you don't review! So Please review !**

One day until the tournament and tension was running high. The Slytherins were worse than ever to Harry, but at least this time he had all the Gryffindors on his side, but he only cared that he had Ron back. Having Ron on his side was even better than the whole of Gryffindor house.

Fred and Hermione had decided to go on a walk, well more like Fred dragging Hermione out of the library, (yet again), beause she was getting stressed.

Viktor Krum had decided to go for a swim, it help him relax. He saw Fred and Hermione walking around the lake and stoppingat a large willow, the same they had sheltered under the day before.

Viktor was jealous of Fred, more importantly he was intimidated by him, he knew the the Weasley Twins were popular at Hogwarts, for their jokes and pranks, and that they were confident and also arrogant, (but not overly so), he also knew what Fred could do, and would do, for Hermione. Although, he wasn't going to confess to those feelings in a hurry.

He watched the couple from the ship. How he wished it was him sitting next to Hermion and not Fred, Though, he had to admit, even if it was just to himself, they did look good together.

Hermione started laughing, no doubt at one of Fred's many jokes. How he loved Hermione's laugh, although, he would have liked it if he was the one to make her laugh and not Fred.

He reckoned he never got over being rejected by Hermione when he asked her to the Yule Ball. He never got rejected by anyone! Not even girls that had boyfriends! They dumped them like a hot potato if they knew Viktor Krum was looking at them.

'But no! Ven all ze goodlooking girls are here, there are all taken! Typicl!,' he though. He bangd his fist against the side of the ship, which he was still on since he hadn't jumped in yet. Fred and Hermione heard and they looked up. He thought now was the time to stop thinking about Hermione and focus on the Third Task. And with that, he jumped in earning him a very sarcastic round of applause from Fred and a small giggle from Hermion, before she shot him a stern look.

* * *

><p><strong> I have decided if I don't get at least 5 reviews I am not going to finish this story and just leave in-complete! I also will reply to every review so come on people! Give me some ideas! What you thought of my story! It only takes a second o say "Nice Work!" But it makes an authors day! xx Thanks guys xx Maebh<strong>


	7. The Third Task Part 1: Fred

**OK so yeah, I decided to break this up into parts. I don't know how many but definitely three! :D **

**OK, so I'd like to acknowledge my reviewer's at this part. Thank you so much guys!  
><strong>

lknights91 - _Thank you very much! I wont for both of your reviews! xx_

Making Muddy Angels Cry - _I'm glad you liked it! _

Rosanaa -_ Thank you for both of your lovely reviews and advice. Yes Snape would be a wonderful idea! _

SJMuggle - _Thank's for the very sweet review! x_

**So I am delighted to see that I got two people reviewed twice. One of them was a while back but the other one was very recent and has been a very good reviewer! :D So thank you Rosanaa ! :D**

* * *

><p>It was the day of the third task and tensions were running high. Everyone was nervous. And that wasn't normal. Everyone was worried about the champions safety. They had heard what could happen and they seriously couldn't see how a fourteen year old could survive. It was ridiculous to let him into it. It was only today, that everyone knew that Harry Potter couldn't have put his name into that Goblet Of Fire. No fourteen year old that had nearly died when they were only one year old would definitely not even think about putting their name in. Of course, everyone was only jealous thinking that he had managed it, but no one would admit that.<p>

Harry wasn't in the Great Hall. He was with Hagrid, having breakfast in his hut. Ron and Hermione wanted to go with him but it was Dumbledore's idea. Ron was a bit thick, but Hermione knew that Harry was there because Dumbledore didn't want him to go through all the staring, the sympathy looks, the pity in the eyes. It was easier for him to be with a friend. And Hagrid was the perfect person for the job.

Hermione was absolutely freaking out in the common room. She couldn't go down for lunch. She felt like running down to Hagrid's, but I succeeded in calming her down to worry by sitting on the couch rocking back and forth, but to me that was still bad. I was sitting beside her, rubbing her back while she rocked back and forth. Ron was also there, but he didn't look too happy. Just then George walked into the common room with lot's and lot's of food, from the kitchens. Hermione was in such a bad state that George and I had decided that we should all, (that included Ron,) eat in the common room to stop Hermione running down to Hagrid's.

The whole time, I couldn't take my eyes off her, although she seemed to have calmed down once George started cracking jokes. I didn't even bother asking her was she up to going down. She would have been fit to kill me if I had sown any sign of even thinking that.

Ron and George had seemed to think that cracking jokes had calmed her but I could see that the smiles and laughter didn't reach her eyes. We hung out together the entire day. Ron decided after breakfast to go down to Harry at Hagrid's. Hermione told me she would rather stay with George and I as she'd start crying if she went down to him.

"Hey! Why don't we all go for a nice long walk!" George suggested. I gave George a lok taht he knew said, "Why didn't think of that? Your a genius boy that's nearly as good looking as me!" He laughed and me a wink. Hermione was completely bewildered as to why George had laughed, and gave us both a puzzled look. Westarted out laughing and it took a good while for us to stop, but until we stopped laughing Hermione had that look on her face and that made us laugh even harder. But eventually when we had explained it to her and she had her fair share of laughs we got to go on that walk. And George, true to his word, brought us on a lovely long walk and Hermione was genuinely smiling and laughing by the time lunch came around.

This time we ate in the Great Hall, but the atmosphere was just as cold. This wasn't one of mine and George's brightest plan's because Hermione's smile instantly left her eyes, and turned to a frown. We sat down facing the Slytherin table, which again wasn't thought out because George instantly saw the smirk that crossed Malfoy's face. I didn't though, which might have been a good thing. I was too worried about Hermione.

When Malfoy had finished his lunch, he started towards the Gryffindor table, again, this went unnoticed by me but George was trying frantically to tell me. When Malfoy had reached us Hermione looked up, so did I and once I saw who it was I grabbed her hand and squeezed it to tell her not to do anything stupid.

"So, where's famous Potter today? I would think he'd want to sign autograph's or something."

To my surprise, Hermione just looked down at her food and kept eating. I looked over at George and he smirked at me. We both followed Hermione's suit, and just continued eating, I still held Hermione's hand because ... well I don't know why but am I not allowed to hold my own girlfriends hand? . This was obviously not the reaction Malfoy wanted though because he quickly racked his brain for something to say. Finally he smirked again and said;

"Hey Granger! Where's your boyfriend?" I scowled at him, I knew where he was going with this. Hermione laughed. it was now her turn to squeeze my hand to let me know she knew what he was doing. "I didn't know you were blind Draco, because my boyfriends sitting right here!" She lifted up our hands to show him and dropped them back down. I smirked to myself as I saw Draco's face fall. He was finding it hard to get to Hermione, and he didn't want to do too much with George and I there, he knew how protective George was over her as his sister and how protective I was over her as my girlfriend. Malfoy didn't seem disheartened though.

"Well let's just hope that Potter comes out of it alive today. Wouldn't want to see him break his neck now would we?"

"And why wouldn't he ferret?" Hermione asked him letting go of my hand. "He's ten times braver than you'd ever be."

"Let's just say, that the maze is surprising. You don't know where you'll end up." With that, he smirked and walked away.

Hermione instanatly freaked out again, and that was not good for George and I, we were the ones who had to calm her down as Ron was too selfish about being jealous of me he had to stay away from us for the whole day.

"What's he talking about Fred? What did he mean when he said 'you never know where you'll end up'?" She looked like she was going to start crying. I had to do something. I grabbed her and pulled her to my chest. "I'm sure he it didn't mean anythingbye it. He wanted you to react like this. And I swear I'm going to get him for it!" She chuckled. At least she got my joke. "Hey can, we just go back to the common room?" George shrugged his shoulders. A walk might've been our best bit, but Hermione just wanted to go back to the common room. "Yeah. 'Course we can love." I said rubbing her back. I grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the marble staircase. She started laughing as George started chasing us. adn tickling Hermione. I began helping him and we chased her all the way to the common room where she collapsed on the couch in fits of laughter. George high fived me. We had been successful in making her laugh and, temporarily making her forget about the Task later that day. We sat on either side of her and each gave her an identical smirk. She knew what was coming. "No! Guys! Please! Have mercy! No!" But before she could jump off the couch we had pinned her down and were tickling her. I was tickling her stomach and George was tickling her sides. She was laughing the whole entire time. God I love her laugh.

She obviously had a plan, but we didn't realise it. She had this smirk on her face. We just kept on tickling her, but the next thing I knew she was kissing me full on. I let go of her stomach and she stopped. I fell onto my arss, while George was laughing at my stunned look she jumped up and ran to the girls knew from when Ron had tried it that we couldn't run up after her. We were thinking hard. When George came out with a really clever idea.

"Hey, Forge. Doesn't the slide only activate if we _walk_ up the steps?" I was confused. "Yeah ... but what has that got to do with anything?" George gave me a smirk and a wink. "You'll see oh brother of mine." And with that he ran up the stairs to our dormitories. I was completely oblivious to what he was doing. George eventually came down holding my broom. "...Dude .. What are you doing with ... oh!" George laughed at my stupidness. He handed me the broom and I flew up to the girls dorm. I landed at the top and knocked on the door. I heard someone sobbing and ran in.

"'Mione! What's wrong love?" I said to her, sitting down on her bed beside her and pulling her to me and rocking her back and forth and rubbing her back. "It's Harry! I've got a really bad feeling about this. And when I get bad feelings they are usually right!" She was getting hysterical. Luckily I am Molly Weasley's son and I've been coping with hysterics my whole life. "Hey, love listen to mye. 'Mione, listen to me!" Hermione looked up a bit shocked at the sternness in my voice. "Nothing's going to happen! Sure he might get a few bruises or break a bone or two, but it's hardly like You - Know - Who is going to come back is it?" Hermione chuckled, "I guess you're right. I'm overreacting." I smiled. "Now that's true." I quickly picked her up fireman style and slid down to the common room, she was squealing and George and I started chasing her all over Hogwarts. It was perfect that George and Hermione got on so well. But there was something that was nagging in the back of my head. Did you notice I didn't promise her that nothing would happen?


	8. The Third Task Part 2: Hermione

**OK, guys I have no idea when the last time I updated but it's here now so be thankful! :D Soo, anyway here it is I hope you like it! :D**

I was freaking out for the whole day. I was so worried about Harry, Fred had got George to go down to the kitchens to get us some food so we, and Ron could eat breakfast in the common room, it was also so he could keep an eye on me and make sure I wouldn't run down to Hagrid's where Harry was. Of course I didn't agree with it but I didn't agrue either.

After lunch George suggested we go for a walk, without Ron of course, Ron went down to Hagrid's. We had a great time walking around the castle, just the twins and I.

Of course, when we went to the Great Hall for lunch Malfoy started off with the insults again. I didn't let them get to me until the last one. That was the one that got me. I didn't know what he meant and it really worried me. I started to freak out and Fred grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. He reassured me that everything was going to be fine. Honestly if it wasn't for Fred and George I wouldn't have made it through that day. But we haven't talked about what happened from dinner afterwards.

Harry and Ron still weren't at dinner. This wasn't surprising. Fred, George and I ate our dinner quickly before returning to the common room.

We just sat on the couch staring at the fire. Of course, Fred hadn't let go of me since he had cought me before we headed to dinner, and I was snuggled up in his arms, nearly falling asleep before people started to head down to the Quidditch Pitch for the Third Task. I tried not to freak out because as Fred had said, I was overreacting and it wasn;t like You - Know - Who was going to fall out of the sky without a nose!

We sat in the stands shivering watching Dumbeldore talk to the Champions. Malfoy had a huge smirk on his face but I tried not to notice. Dumbeldore then stood up on the podium and started talking about how Harry and Cedric had tied for first place and how they'd enter the maze together, and how Viktor would enter next and then Fleur. It was a very boring speech, not like the one he had given the champions I'm sure.

The next couple of hours were the longest of my life, and all we could do was wait.


	9. The Third Task Part 3: Minerva McGonagal

**A/N : OK, you hate me I know, I probably have no readers left but I promise to finish this story over the [Irish] Christmas Holidays, and sorry to my American reader's for my spelling because you spell thing's differently, and sorry to everyone for my speling mistakes, because I use wordpad and that doesn't have auto - correct so bear with me! I will [eventually] correct the spelling's, but until then you will just have to bear with me and without further ado, here we go! **

After Mr. Potter had entered the maze I went numb. _How could Albus be so naive? Potter is a boy! Not a piece of meat! _ I was shocked at how he didn't stand up to Barty. Albus always did what he thought was best for that child, not what anyone else thought. I was sitting next to Mr. Weasley. One of the twins I might add because there was quite a fe 'Mr. Weasley's' in my house. It must have been Fred, because I knew he was going out with Ms. Granger, he had his arm wrapped around her shoulders and kept on making soothing noises into her ear and rubbing her back. Evidently it was working because Ms. Granger was uncharacteristicly calm. I watched them for a while making small talk while they were waiting for the Task to end. Mr. Weasley was trying to make Ms. Granger laugh, and it really was working. She looked very happy with Mr. Weasley. Even his twin, Mr. Weasley, was very kind to her, they were making jokes left, right and centre, making Ms. Weasley and Ms. Granger forget about the bad situation, although when Mr Weasley, (Ron), told them to stop, they realised what was actually happening, and fell into an awkward silence. Ms. Granger though, still (for want of a better word,) cuddled up with Mr. Weasley. They didn't stop talking to eachother thoigh. They talked quietly to eachother. Mr. Weasley still, rubbing her back. "D'you think he'll be OK Fred? I mean he is only 14! The rest of them are nearly 18. I just have a bad feeling." Mr. Weasley looked shocked, "I don't want to lie to you Hermione, but I know your hunches are usually right," This was all said rather quietly, I'm sure they didn't want me to hear. But I had to say something! I was hardly going to sit there and watch as her boyrfriend was trying to console her on his own, "Ms. Granger I am sure Mr. Potter will be fine. He has done things like this before has he not? Sirius Black?," Mr. Weasley hissed at that. Obviously she had told him about what had happened, or it would have been more likely that Ron, or Mr. Potter had told him, and that he had pointed his wand at Ms. Granger. Although Ms. Granger just smirked at him and ruffled his hair, which made him smirk up at her, "What I am _trying_ to say is that, he is well able for this." I said that, knowing it was complete ... well let's just say poop. But it seemed to calm Ms. Granger down alot, but knowing that I could here them didn't. "Is she listening to our conversations?" I heard Mr. Weasley ask. Which really made me smile. I also heard Ms. Granger laugh at him and say "She's not trying to eavesdrop if that's what you mean Fred!" Mr. Weasley laughed at that.

I focused my atention back on Albus. I saw Hagrid and decided to relieve him of duty. I walked down to him, "Hagrid let me relieve you of your duty there, I'm sure it's awful tiring."

"That's awful kind o' yeh Professor. But I'm the on'y one who can control the Blast Ended Skrewts see?" Hagrid said, rather kindly might I add.

"Oh that's alright Hagrid, I'll just go back to my seat beside Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger.  
>"Fred and Hermione? Oh they're lovely together 'aint they Professor? You know I always thought Hermione would end up with Ron, but now that I see it, they are perfect together 'aint they?" I looked up and saw them still whispering to each other but now Ms. Granger looked like falling asleep. This made me smile. They really were cute together. Hagrid saw me smiling and smiled down on me. I suddenly stopped smiling and said," Well, if you do need me to take over from you, you know where I am." Hagrid nodded and I went back to my seat. Obviously, Mr. Weasley saw that Ms. Granger was getting tired after she tried to stifle a yawn. He smiled and said," You know love, you can go to sleep if you want, it might be a while before someone finds the cup, and I know your exhausted." Ms. Granger looked at him and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank's Fred." Then she snuggled into him, he wrapped his arm around her and started rubbing circles in her bacl. Soon enough she was sleeping peacefully.<p>

It was getting chilly outside so I congured up a blanket and handed it to Mr. Weasley. He looked puzzled and I said, "Ms. Granger is going to get cold." Mr. Weasley smiled while he placed it over her. She snuggled into him even more and looked very content. "Thank's Proffessor." He said to me, and I smiled back, "Don't mention it Fred, it's going to be a long night." He looked shocked that I had used his first name _and_ that I knew which one he was. I just smiled at him again and re-directed my gaze at the maze. A couple of minutes later I looked back over the row where Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger were sitting, just to make sure everything was in order, and saw that Mr. Weaskey had fallen asleep too. His head on top of Ms. Granger's and they looked very content. I grabbed the blanket and pulled it up higher so that it would cover Mr. Weasley also. They were going to be in for a rough night if the Tournament continued as it had been going.

Two hours had past and still no sign of any of the champions. I walked down to Albus. "Albus, surely you'll have to call it off? It' been going on for hours. And I mean quite literally!"  
>"Now , Now Minerva nothing will go wrong -" He was cut off by Hagrid runing around to the fron of the maze with Fleur Delacour in his hands. I rushed over and made sure she was all right. She was only stunned, "<em>Rennervrate."<em> I said and she woke up, Hagrid had put her on the ground prior to that because, clearly she would be frightened if she woke up in Hagrid's arms. She looked frightened but Madame Maxime had already come down and had ushered her to the rest of the Beauxbaton's girls. I went back to my seat. when I sat down Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley had woken up. Ms. Granger looked over at me and thanked me for the blanket. I smiled at her, and went back to looking at the maze. I thought that if I didn't break my gaze nothing bad would happen. I heard Mr. Weasley say wuietly to Ms. Granger, "Here love you look freezing!" He was putting the blanket around her shoulder's and then hugging her to him. She was shivering, so was everyone else in the row so I started conguring blankets and said, "Mr. Weasley would you be so kind as to pass these along the row. He started passing and everyone had one. I congured on last one, "There you go Mr. Weasley." He looked puzzled, "But everyone has one Professor."Ms. Granger smiled and whispered in his ear, just loud enough for me to hear, "It's for you love, your cold too." He smiled at her, "Thanks again Professor." he said. Ms. Granger wrapped it around his shoulder's this time and he went back to hugging her. They were chatting away when suddenly there was a scream and I immediately stood up. I looked down and saw Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger stadning up. I gently pushed Ms. Granger down onto Mr. Weasley and softly said, "Your going to want to sit down." That was obviously the wrong thing to say because Ms Granger started to panic and grabbing at Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley glared at me, not in a bad way just an,_Thank's Professor I've got to calm this down!_, kind of way, I took hold of Ms. Granger's wrist, she had Mr. Weasley's and I gently pulled them up. She gasped at what she saw and suddenly turned into Mr. Weasley, who had paled an awful lot at what he saw. He was rubbing Ms. Granger's back making shushing noises when I had left. I ran down to the maze to see what had happened.


	10. The Third Task Part 4: Severus Snape

**OK, so I was thinking of after I have finished this series, (yes I have plans for a good few more chapters!) would I do one into Hermione's Fifth year? There's some great material to work with there, with umbridge and all, so let me know what you think! Should I do it should I not? So anyway, I will continue! **

The Diggory boy had been killed. That was a shame. But now The Dark Lord had returned and alot more of this was going to be happening, we had to get over it. Dumbledore was obviously going to make me go to him later in the night, to make it look more convincing that I was still a spy for old Voldy. Ha! Well Voldy was wrong. I wasn't going back to him ever. He took my sweet Lily from this world and I would not ever forgive him for that, but I still hade to pretend! Pretend as if I had never loved her, pretend as if there was going to be another like her out there, so sweet, so innocent, so caring. Unfortunately there was a girl a but like her in Fourth year, Hermione Granger. That's why I hated her so much, she reminded me of my sweet Lily. And then to make matter's worse she was dating a boy who was so much like James Potter it was insulting. That's why I hated him and his twin. And then when he started dating Granger, it just made it ten times worse, because then it was like my life replaying out in front of me. True James didn't have ginger hair and freckles, Lily did. And Lily didn't have brown bushy hair. But they were so much like them in their characteristics, that's what made it hurt.

Potter was lying across Diggory, crying. Poor boy - WHAT? Potter? Poor boy? I'm growing soft! Honestly Severus pull yourself together! Anyway, Dumbledore was trying to get Potter off of Diggory. I was standing watching over Moody. He didn't seem like himself, he was acting strange. Well stranger than normal.

I could here cries above me. Obviously they had seen the corpse of the Diggory child. Honestly, they had to get used to seeing a corpse now, It would happen more frequently from now on, happening to muggles and muggleborns. Then i saw out of the corner of my eye Moody leave with Potter I waited about a mili-second before I sprang to Dumbledore and whispered in his ear, "That's not Moody! It's an imposter! Moody wouldn't leave with Potter is you had given him stirct instrucions not to!" Dumbledore looked around and, true for me, Potter nor Moody were still there.

At this point McGonagall had come down and rushed with myself and Dumbledore to follow the imposter. We guessed he would go to his office. So that's where we went.

It was quite boring when we got there. I had to keep watch over Moody while Dumbledore went to his office with Potter to go to a dog - oh Merlin's saggy left - he had Sirius Black in his ruddy office. I knew he was innocent, I knew he really had nothing to do with Lily's death but I could still lay some blame on him couldn't I?

Well, when I was called to the Hospital Wing there he was, in dog form of course, Sirius Black sitting on a chair beside Potter's bed. Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley were both sitting on the side of the bed beside Potter's and the other three Weasley's were sitting on the other bed with their older brother that works in Gringotts, I can't for the life of me remember his name ... Mrs. Weasley must have been talking to Dumbledore. While we were waiting for them, Ms. Weasley, I think her name is Ginny, and Ms. Granger were both crying, the twins were comforting them. I don't know why they were crying. Potter was only sleeping. I know because I am the potion's master and I know the effects of sleeping potion. And wnyway, they had seen him alive. Dumbledore came in and spoke in hushed tones to me, "Sverus are you ready? You know the risk of this. But it must be done." I looked at him. "Yes, I know Sir."  
>"Very well, we have one more thing to do first though Severus." I looked back from where I was, walking out the door.<p>

Mrs. Weasley had come into the room now too and was sitting on the bed with Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley, "Hello, Hermione dear. Fred, how is she?" She said the last bit hushed so Ms. Granger wouldn't hear.  
>"She's OK mum, but shocked, but I'd say that's it."<p>

Dumbledore said he wanted to wait 'till Potter woke up to get Black out of his Animagus form. Potter was awake and was rubbing Black with a smile on his face. The stupid dog was wagginf his tail and panting with his tongue out. Dumbledore smiled and stood up from where he was sitting beside Potter  
>"Ok, I don't want anyone to scream." Everyone nodded except Ms. Granger, Potter and Weasley (Ron), because they knew what was going to happen.<br>"Sirius, please transform." He did and everyone had a reaction except, myself, Potter, Granger, Weasley and Dumbeldore. George Weasley grabbed his little siter and pulled her away from where Black was. the other one that I can't remember the name of grabbed his wand out and pointed it at black, Fred Weasley grabbed Ms. Granger and mimicked his twin, while this was happening, Ms. Granger, Ron Weasley, Potter and Black were all laughing.

Dumbledore looked at them in a stern way and they stopped laughing. Ron Weasley got up and clapped Black on the the back, "How you been Sirius?" Black smirked at him and said, "Well, you know Ron, being on the run is fun and all, but it's very tiring." Ron Weasley laughed at that, and so did Harry.  
>"How are you feeling Harry?" Black said getting serious.<br>"I'm fine Sirius!", Potter said smiling.

I saw Ms. Granger and Fred Weasley having a small hushed arguement.  
>"Fred! He's fine! He's Harry's godfather!" Ms Granger was trying to get out of his grip and pull him over to Black.<br>"Hermione! He killed all of those people! ... Didn't he?"  
>"No he didn't, just come over with me OK?" He let go of her waist and she stood up. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up off of the bed and dragged him over to Black.<p>

"Hi Sirius!", Ms. Granger said to Black. Black turned around and smiled and stuck out his hand for her to shake and she took it.  
>"Hermione! It's great to see you! How are you?"<br>"I'm good thanks, this is Ron's brother Fred." She said to him pointing her finger at Fred. she udged him and Fred held out his hand, Black looked stunned but took his hand and shook it, "Fred, it's great to meet you." Fred nodded and said to him, "and you." the boy's twin must have known what he was thinking, because he walked over and when Ms. Granger had gone back to hugging her 'boyfriend' she said, "Oh Sirius, this is Fred's twin, George" George held out his hand and while Black was shaking it said, "Sirius, it's good to meet you, and know your not going to kill me he said with a wink." Black laughed,"I like you boy, are you like that too?" He asked Fred, Hermione answered for him, "Oh trust me, he's worse!" Everyone laughed at that because they knew it was true.

Dumbledore was just finished laughing when he said, "OK, we'll get on with those introduction's later but we have one very improtant one to get through, Severus come here please," I walked over to him." Sirius, come her please," Black walked to him too, "Now, please shake hands." Black scowled, "Why Dumbledore? You know what I think of him!" Dumbledore gave a small smile, "I do, but you are fighting for the same side now, so you best at least have a silent agreement to at least try to get along." Black nodded and stook out his hand, I shook and then said, "Will I go now Dumbledore?" He nodded, "Yes I think you best go." I left, thank god, I couldn't stand that little reunion and the fluffy relationship between that insufferable know it all and the obnoxious trouble maker.


	11. Ginny

**A/N: OK, I all give you free rein to kill me in any way you see fit! OK! HAPPY? I was reading my reviews today and I got the idea for this chapter soo .. thanks to one of my few, but AWESOME! Reviewers! ;) This is for you!  
><strong> 

So, we were going home. Finally. After that gruesome tournament, everyone couldn't _wait_ to be out of Hogwarts, and that wasn't something you saw often.  
>Harry had left the Hospital Wing, and Sirius had gone back to wherever he had come from. Mum and Dad went home, but Bill came with us on the train, for old time sake.<p>

We were all sitting in a carriage on the train heading for Kings Cross. All of us included; Me, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred, George and Bill. We were playing exploding snap in teams. The teams were; Me, Fred, Hermione and Ron. The other was George, Bill and Harry. We thought they were evenly matched because the other team had Bill, and he's amazing when it comes to games such as Wizard's Chess and Exploding Snap.

We arrived at the station just as Bill's team won _yet_, another game! We won our fair share two, we had Ron and Fred for crying out loud! But they had Bill and George, and let's just say .. they've taught Harry well ... I don't think he'll ever be the same after that train ride ... Anyway.

We all left the train compartment, Ron trying to wrestle Pig back into his cage because somehow, he got out. Harry had called the twins back into the compartment for a second and me and Hermione shared a look, only for a second though before we were sent crashing to the floor by a flailing Ron and a frantic Pigwidgeon. When we had righted ourselves we saw Fred and George emerge looking immensly happy with themselves. Fred wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her onto the platform, a massive grin on his face.  
>He started talking to Hermione, and gesturing his arms wildly, as if tryign to get her to imagien something. I just watched them and smiled. They were perfect for eachother. I wished to find that someday. My thoughts were interupted by my brother, non other than George Weasley, scooping me up and running onto the platform towards the barrier to where our parents were waiting. He put me down just before we reached the barrier and we walked through. We were met with a hysterical Momma Weasley, we had started calling her that as a joke, she didn't mind though so the name sorta stuck ... It cam about when Bill and Charlie had met Harry and Hermione for the first time and saw how much she mothered the two of them, even more than the rest of us so, that's what they started calling her, and surprisingly, she laughed at it. So, naturally, it stuck! Anyway, Momma Weasley was being hysterical. She didn't want to leave Harry and Hermione out of her sight, this just left and awkward looking Harry and a confused looking Hermione. Harry was rubbing the back of his neck looking at the ground, and Hermione was looking up at Fred to see if he had any ideas. He just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, which made everyone who saw laugh, and that made Mom even more hysterical. Fred and George realised, the faster they got 'rid' of Harry and Hermione the faster Mum would cheer up. Fred ushered Hermione over to her parents and gave her a long, and meaningful goofbye. Harry got a less glamorous goodbye, he got grabbed by the scruff of the neck by his uncle and got shoved into the backseat of the .. uh .. car (knew I'd get the word!), beside his cousin. The car drove off and Hermione walked away with her parents. When Fred came back over he looked a bit crushed. That's when I knew, that Fred was really serious about this girl.<p>

**A/N: OK, I know, I know. Wasn't that great .. blah, blah, blah. Sorry, I did this at 0:29 so, bear with me! So, that's the last chapter for this one! :) I hoped you enjoyed it. I was thinking about doing one (longer this time!) based on Fifth Year, so tell me if you'd like that! I might not even start a new story, just continue it on a bit! I would do characters over again, but I'd add in new characters like, just some random classmates in Harry, Ron and Hermione's year, and some member's of the D.A .. maybe even some Slytherins thrown in there? Some teachers maybe? So! Tell me what you think, I really hope you don't hate me now, because that would never do! xD So, talk to you soon! ( I PROMISE!) Lot's of Love, Maebh xx :***


	12. Molly Weasley

**A/N: Just a reminder, if you want a specific character let me know by dropping a review! :D Thank's guys! :) xx **

* * *

><p>Ron and Hermione were sitting on one of the twin beds in Ron's room, the one that, in less that an hour Harry Potter would be sleeping in, "He's going to be furious. He has a right to be. I would be too if I had been stuck with that bunch o' muggles for the summer, without the smallest bit of news!" Ron was saying to Hermione. Hermione though, just nodded. She was off, deep in thought. "I suppose he'll go a bit off it though. I mean, more than he should," Ron continued.<p>

Just before Hermione could reply they heard the door creak open and saw a mess of untidy black hair before Hermione launched herself at it.  
>"HARRY! Ron he's here! Harry's here! We didn't hear you arrive! Oh, how are you? Are you alright? Have you been furious with us? I bet you have, I know out letters were useless - but we couldn't tell ou anything, Dumbledore made us swear we wouldn't, oh we've got so much to tell you, and you've got things to tell us - The Dementors! When we heard - and that Ministry hearing - it's just outrageous, I've looked it up, they simply can't expel you, they just can't there's Provision in the Decree for Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery for the use of Magic in life threatening situations -."<br>"Let, him breathe Hermione," said Ron, grinning as he closed the door behind Harry, "But yeah, what she said, they can't expel you mate! It's against the law. So there's really nothing to worry about -." "NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT IS THERE? HOW ABOUT THE FACT THAT DEMENTORS ATTACKED ME IN MUGGLE LONDON? OR THAT I'VE BEEN BEING FOLLOWED FOR MY OWN 'SAFETY'? OR THAT MY BEST FRIENDS CAN'T BE BOTHERED TO TELL ME ANYTHING!" Ron stood there, his mouth wide open, while Hermione looked on the verge of tears, "NO! I BET YOU'VE NOT BEEN HERE HAVING A GREAT LAUGH HAVEN'T YOU, HOLED UP TOGETHER -"  
>"HARRY! We're really sorry!" Hermione yelled, "You're absolutely right Harry. I'd be furious if it was me." Tears were now falling freely from Hermione's eyes now, but before Harry could say anything, two loud cracks sounded and two identical red heads were sitting on the bed Ron and Hermione had occupied just moments before.<br>"Hello, Harry," George beamed at him, "thought we heard your dulcet tones."  
>"You don't want to bottle your anger like that Harry let it out. I think there are some people fifty miles away that didn't hear you." Fred continued, while silently pulling Hermione onto his lap and comforting her, while giving Harry a glare that seemed to say, 'Whatever you did, you're not forgiven.' "Would you guys ever stop doing that?" Hermione asked weakly. George laughed and Fred just smiled, "If I didn't know you any better Hermione, I'd say you didn't like our big entrances," George said with a wink. Hermione just rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him before resting her head on Fred's shoulder. Harry was looking at Fred and Hermione. He had forgotten what a nice couple they were. Harry took a deep breath, and told himself to stay calm, "So , uh, you guys passed your Apparition tests then?" Fred and George puffed out their chests and said together, "With distinction." Hermione gave a chuckle at that and Fred smiled down at her. She had stopped crying, but the evidence of tears was still clear on her face. Fred gave another look at Harry. Harry didn't see that one, so he continued, "So ... What is this place?"<p> 


End file.
